1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying different application indicators in different modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
A demand for using the mobile terminal for personal needs or for business needs separately keeps rising. However, the related art mobile terminal does not provide an environment in which the mobile terminal can be separately used for personal and business needs.